


Shines Like Moonlight

by Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe



Series: Reylo Historical AUs [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Historical inaccuracies abound!, Kylo is a native american, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy Kink, Rey is a settler, Wild West!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe/pseuds/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe
Summary: Kylo is the son of a chief, Rey is a settler. Things get kinky. Wild West!AU





	Shines Like Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say a few things so no one gets upset over this fic. Kylo's tribe is made up, in this way I've avoided inaccuracies that may piss people off. This was written because I find Native American men to be very attractive and I like the native/captured settler trope. Also I've used the word Indian because that's the word white people used at the time. Flames will be ignored and deleted. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

When Rey was five, a young Indian boy brought her to Fort Jakku. He hadn't stayed long, but made sure to leave little Rey with Maz, an eccentric widowed shop owner who traded with the local tribes from time to time.

Maz adored the little girl, and treated her like a daughter.

Even so, Rey always wondered where she'd come from. She barely remembered anything before Maz and Fort Jakku, but she distinctly remembered a dark pair of eyes. She dreamed about those eyes sometimes, they were good dreams where she felt safe, protected.

As Rey grew up she was happy for the most part. She loved Maz, and quite enjoyed running the shop when she was allowed.

But sometimes she was lonely in a way she couldn't explain. By the time she was nineteen Rey wondered if she should give in and marry. Certainly there were plenty of men who wanted her, but it felt wrong somehow. She just didn't want any of them.

Then one night Rey woke in the wee hours to hear shouting. She crept from her bed to see what was happening and saw the Fort was being attacked. She cried out and went to wake Maz only to find her awake and arguing with an Indian.

He was tall, at least six feet. His long hair was the deepest black, as were his eyes and his skin was a deep tan. He was very attractive and Rey suddenly realized she was staring at him. She blushed and tore her gaze away.

"Maz! What's happening?" Rey asked with alarm.

Maz sighed, as if the weight of the world were on her shoulders.

"Rey, Kylo here is the chief's son. He's agreed to break off the attack if you become his wife." Maz explained, looking furious.

Rey paled. What would happen to her friends if she said no? She had no choice it seemed.

~~~~~

Kylo lead Rey from the Fort, through miles and miles of forest to his winter camp.

He was glad to finally bring Rey home with him. He'd seen her many times as she grew up, though she didn't know it. He'd fallen in love with her years ago. She was beautiful, strong and kind. Everything he wanted in a wife.

Rey discreetly watched Kylo as he led her away from her old life, he was very quiet though he seemed kind enough. She was grateful to be able to work out her feelings in silence. Otherwise she very well might have had a nervous breakdown.

The next evening once Kylo made camp, he watched Rey season and skewer the rabbits he'd caught earlier and bury several potatoes in the ground before she built a fire. He hadn't expected her to know these things, and was impressed. She looked sad, which he didn't like at all. Did she imagine he'd treat her badly? Or did she simply miss the old women? He resolved to prove himself to her.

Rey was pleased to find her outdoor cooking skills were sharp as ever. She and Maz had often camped as they traveled between Fort Jakku and Fort Nima to gather supplies. The rabbits turned out well, though the potatoes took a long time to cook.

Kylo watched her as they ate, wondering if he could make this women happy. He hoped so. But only time would tell. They traveled for nearly two weeks before they reached Kylo's winter camp. His wigwam was well built, with a raised, woven bench lining one curved wall, and furs piled everywhere. Rey had to admit it looked comfortable and snug, not to different from the rustic log cabins she knew fur trappers lived in.

Once they'd built a fire and eaten Kylo led Rey to the pile of furs he'd arranged for their bed. The furs were soft and comfortable, but Rey hardly noticed. She was nervous. Would he take her now? Would he hurt her?

"Rey, you don't need to be nervous." He said gently, cupping her cheek and stroking it with his thumb.

Rey swallowed and looked away.

"Are you going to take me now?" Rey asked with a quaver in her voice.

"Yes." He admitted.

Rey trembled and closed her eyes. At this point she looked downright terrified so Kylo took her in his arms and held her until she relaxed. It hurt to see his love afraid, but he really couldn't blame her. What did she know of him or his people?

She was alone with a strange man for the first time in her life. No wonder she was frightened! This sweet girl had no idea how he felt, but he would make it clear. As soon as she stopped shaking he kissed her cheek and spoke.

"Rey, do you know why I wanted you as my wife?" He asked.

She looked up at him and mutely shook her head.

"When I found you as a child you were alone. So I brought you to Maz and watched over you when I could. You are by far the most beautiful, kind and gentle women I've ever known. I've wanted you for years. I love you Rey, and I want to make you happy if I can." He admitted.

Rey blushed, suddenly realizing his eyes were the same dark, caring eyes from her dreams and her fear vanished like morning dew. A women could do much worse than a man who'd loved her for years and only wanted to make her happy. Yes, she would be lucky to belong to this man.

"Then I'm yours." Rey said surprising herself.

Kylo smiled and kissed her gently, setting her down on the pile of furs as he eased her soft lips open and deepened the kiss. Rey moaned, shivering in Kylo's embrace as he began to undress her. When he became frustrated with the complicated fastenings he pulled out a stone knife and slit her dress up the back. Rey blushed as her dress fell away, leaving her in her underthings.

Kylo tried not to stare, but it was a losing battle. She looked so alluring in her corset, her small breasts pushed up and together. He kissed her tenderly as he cut the laces and removed it, leaving his bride in only a thin shift. Her pink nipples were visible through it making him almost painfully hard.

He removed his buckskin shirt and gently pressed Rey back into the furs as he finally allowed himself to really touch her. Rey gasped as his hands slid beneath her shift, lifting it over her hips and finally tearing it off her completely in a fit of exasperation. He had to bite back a groan as he beheld his bride's slender body. She was utterly exquisite.

"So soft, so beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he stroked her side. When the fire died down her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"You're not so bad yourself." Rey said, gently untying his intricate braids and running her fingers through his dark hair.

Kylo smiled and kissed his sweet bride again as he removed the pins from her hair and buried his long fingers in it.

Suddenly Rey found herself flipped over on her hands and knees. She felt a jolt of nerves but ignored it as Kylo lay himself upon her back, kissing and nibbling her shoulders and neck as he fondled her breasts. Somehow it felt right to be here with him, and Rey groaned as she spread her legs for her husband, offering her virginity to him.

She was already so wet that he didn't hesitate. He untied his buckskin breeches and thrust deep inside his bride, deflowering her as her her hymen tore beneath his cock. He moaned as he felt her body give way, she was so warm, so tight, it nearly drove him mad with lust. Rey yelped in pain and Kylo stilled, wrapping an arm around her waist, holding her close.

"The pain will be gone soon." He assured her as he pressed soft kisses to her shoulder.

After a few moments the pain receded and Rey squirmed needing friction. Kylo smirked and began to thrust, claiming his wife with each stroke. Suddenly she let out an involuntary groan at the wonderful sensation of her husband pumping away between her legs. She was his, he would impregnate her as soon as possible no doubt.

The thought sent a pleasant shiver down Rey's spine as she bucked her hips back against him. She'd never really thought about such things but the idea of his child growing inside her was incredibly erotic. His cock kept rubbing something inside her and suddenly Rey threw back her head and wailed as she came helplessly. Bucking and moaning wantonly as she clenched around the hard, thick shaft buried deep inside her.

Kylo groaned as he buried his face in the crook of Rey's neck. He shuddered as he came inside his bride, filling her virgin womb with his seed, fully intending to impregnate her.

Once they collapsed on the furs Kylo slipped from Rey, pulled her into his arms and held her close. As she drifted off to sleep he noticed a small smile on her lips and kissed her one more time before he allowed sleep to pull him down.

~~~~~

In the middle of the night Kylo woke to find that he'd let the fire go out. He kissed his sleeping wife briefly and got up, it wouldn't do to let her be cold. A few moments later Rey woke to hear her husband rebuilding the fire. It was late fall, in fact it was practically winter already though no snow had fallen yet. Rey shivered and pulled the furs up around her shoulders, more from the thought than actually being cold.

When Kylo lay back down beside Rey she curled into his arms with a soft smile. He loved how perfectly she fit in his arms, as though she had been made for him. He sighed contentedly as he kissed his wife and let sleep take him.

~~~~~

During the long winter months Kylo kept his wife warm and comfortable. To his delight Rey soon became pregnant. As her belly swelled with his child he found her more and more desirable.

Kylo made a point to make love to Rey as often as he could, and by spring she was heavily pregnant and completely in love with her husband.

Kylo lived on a hill just outside his village. As he was the son of the Chief and the strongest warrior his summer home was positioned that way to protect his people. He smiled as he saw Rey's obvious approval. She'd learned much of her husband's language during the winter and so many other things that it wasn't as hard to fit in with his people as it might have been.

In the summer Rey gave birth to twins, a boy they named Sahale, which meant Falcon and a girl they named Fala, which meant crow. Kylo adored his children, or as he liked to call them, the little birds.

Rey had no complaints, her husband loved her as she loved him, and he'd given her two beautiful children.

**Author's Note:**

> *Holds out tin cup* Comments plz?


End file.
